Night of the Frankenclone: A Clone High Fanfiction
by Mad Dr. Matt
Summary: Follow-up to Resolution of the Prom! Abe, Joan and the other clones go head to head with the mysterious character. Secrets revealed!
1. Introduction

Note: The Mad Doctor does not own Clone High. This great show and all its characters belong to their respective companies: Nelvana, MTV, Phil Lord and Chris Miller etc. This fanfiction will be written in the style of a screenplay. Since I don't feel comfortable in writing down swearing and bad language, all intended will be indicated by a (bleep!). This story is a follow-up to my first Clone High fanfiction The Resolution of the Prom. Read it first or don't read it if you haven't seen the season finale.  
  
Night of the Frankenclone  
A Clone High fanfiction by Mad Dr. Matt  
  
(The scene of the Clone High auditorium's stage fades in. Joan of Arc steps through the middle of curtains.)  
  
Joan: Uh hi. Before we start this fanfiction, I just want to tell you some things a la Marge Simpson. I'd like to warn you that this fanfiction is terribly scary. I know some of you are already offended by the depiction of historical figures on the show. But this is the way the show goes. Although, I wish the writers would have given me a happier situation. But I thank Mad Dr. Matt for giving me a chance with the man I love: Abe. Anyway, this fanfiction is really scary since for a change, we are not doing our traditional spoofs of teen dramas. Instead, we are doing a spoof of teen horror films. So please do not let your children watch this. At all. Thank you and enjoy the fanfiction.  
  
(Joan steps behind the curtain. The curtain parts to reveal the title card in white letters on a red background . The narrator's voice is heard.)  
  
Narrator: Last time, in a very special Clone High fanfiction.  
  
(The title card is replaced by an image of the frozen clones in the freezer. The shadow of the cloaked Matt Frankenclone is on the floor with the shadow of Mr. Butlertron beside him.)  
  
Narrator: The clones were flash frozen and then rescued by the mysterious Matt Frankenclone with the help of Mr. B.  
  
(Scene shifts to Abe and Joan dancing.)  
  
Narrator: Matt then put Abe and Joan into each other's arms,.  
  
(Scene shifts to the blood-covered Cleo.)  
  
Narrator: .poured fake blood all over Cleo,.  
  
(Scene shifts to an image of a beat-up Principal Scudworth.)  
  
Narrator: .beat up Scudworth,.  
  
(Scene shifts to the wall in which Matt's message "STUDENTS OF CLONE HIGH, WELCOME TO MY NIGHTMARE!" is written in fake blood.)  
  
Narrator: .left a frightening message for the clones,.  
  
(Scene shifts to Matt dragging a cart with the frozen Shadowy Figures on it.)  
  
Narrator: .and to top it off, kidnapped the Shadowy Figures.  
  
(Scene shifts to a close-up of Matt's face. His eyes are glowing red and he is grinning with a mouthful of fangs.)  
  
Narrator: What is the horrible secret behind Matt Frankenclone? What have the Shadowy Figures done to him in the past that have turned him into the psychotic yet compassionate tortured soul he is today?  
  
(The title card comes up.)  
  
Narrator: I don't know. The author hasn't written this far yet. Just keep reading.  
  
(Theme Song) 


	2. Act 1

(After the theme song, the scene of a dark and stormy night over Exclamation, USA comes up. The scene then shifts to Abe Lincoln and Joan of Arc huddling together under a single black umbrella. In spite of the bad weather, they don't look at all depressed.)  
  
Joan: Thanks for taking me out to the movies, Abe.  
  
Abe: No problem, Joan. Anything for my new girlfriend. So what do you want to do tomorrow night?  
  
Joan: Abe, it's been two weeks since the prom. And every night since then, you've taken me out. Don't you think you're doing a bit too much?  
  
Abe: Joan, I'm only trying to make up for every time I've broken your heart. The book says so.  
  
Joan: Have you been reading that Dating for Dummies book again? Okay, this time they've gone too far with that series. Besides Abe, you don't have to make up for all those times. I've loved you despite all the times you hurt me.  
  
Abe: I know you do. And I loved you for a long time too. It just pains me to think about how long it took to realize how much I do love you. Things sure have changed around here. We've gone from just mere friends to boyfriend and girlfriend and Gandhi's dating Marie Curie.  
  
Joan: I always knew she had a thing for him.  
  
Abe: So, do you want to spend the night at my place again? Or do you want to go home?  
  
Joan: Do you mind if I stay at your place? I don't think Cleo's gotten over the breakup yet. I think the moment I fall asleep, she'll try to smother me with a pillow again.  
  
Abe: Now, Joan. I know Cleo's not exactly the nicest girl in the world. But she's not the kind who would kill someone out of jealousy.  
  
Joan: Maybe you're right. But I think I'll stay with you tonight. It's not like Toots doesn't know where I am. I called the first night I spent the night at your place. Although, I gave the message to Cleo's drunk foster mom.  
  
Abe: I'm sure she gave the message to Toots.  
  
Joan: Besides, it's not just the breakup that's got Cleo angry. There's also that little incident with the fake blood.  
  
Abe: (laughs out loud) Yeah, that was pretty funny.  
  
Joan: It was a bit hilarious. But I still wonder about who let us out of the freezer and left that frightening message.  
  
Abe: He can't be all bad. He put us in each other's arms when we defrosted.  
  
Joan: That's true. I'd like to thank him in person. He made that night the best one of our lives. But I guess we'll never know who he was.  
  
(A loud boom of thunder rings out.)  
  
Abe: Sounds like it's getting worse. Let's get home.  
  
(Abe and Joan start to rush home. Scene then shifts to a view of a rocky hill in a dark wood. The opening of a cave is halfway up the hill. The camera zooms into the cave. Standing in the opening, leaning on the right side of the cave, is Matt Frankenclone. He looks at the storm raging. He lets out a loud sigh.)  
  
Matt: What a night.  
  
(His mouth turns up into an evil grin.)  
  
Matt: Perfect night to go into town and dish out some terror.  
  
(His expression turns to a look of fear in realization of what he has just said.)  
  
Matt: No! Calm yourself, Frankenclone. Must.fight.urge.to.scare!  
  
(He starts to bang his head on the wall. After hurting himself a bit, he starts to pant. A worried look is on his face.)  
  
Matt: It's getting worse! I can't keep it under control! But I must keep myself from frightening everyone.  
  
(Camera angle changes on Matt. He is now wearing an evil grin. This shall be known as his psychotic side known as Psychotic Matt.)  
  
Psychotic Matt: Scaring is in your blood, Frankenclone. Go down into town and scare their (bleep!) pants off! Go haunt those clones.  
  
(Camera angle changes again. Matt is wearing his worried look again. He is now Compassionate Matt.)  
  
Compassionate Matt: No! I can't do it! I care for those clones too much.  
  
(Camera angle changes again. Psychotic Matt has taken control.)  
  
Psychotic Matt: They'll never accept you anyway! Just go down and scare a few clones to satisfy your tendencies.  
  
(Camera angle changes again. Compassionate Matt looks like he's contemplating the situation. The camera changes again to show Psychotic Matt. He sighs in annoyance.)  
  
Psychotic Matt: Look, if you want to be a good guy, scare someone who deserves it. Like Cleopatra. Or better yet, go scare our prisoners.  
  
(Camera angle changes again. The Compassionate Matt is grinning evilly. The two personalities have become one.)  
  
Matt: Yes, I'll go give the Shadowy Figures a good scare. If anyone deserves to be scared, they do. And I think I can put those barrels of cockroaches to good use.  
  
(Matt turns and walks into the cave. Camera shifts to a view of five barrels labeled "Cockroaches". Matt walks past them and looks down. Camera shifts to a view of a deep pit. Scattered in it are the frozen Shadowy Figures. They are dripping in water and covered in splotches of black goop. Camera shifts to Matt who is looking disappointed.)  
  
Matt: Arrgh! They're still frozen! I can't scare them if they are frozen. Now I must keep fighting. But the urges! They're too strong!  
  
(Matt collapses on the ground clutching his head. He does a face plant on the cave floor and lies motionless for a second. He then rises up. His tortured expression is now replaced by a look of madness. He chuckles evilly, but he has not transformed into any of his monstrous forms. Scene shifts another part of the cave. This is where Matt sleeps. The remains of a fire along with a bed of leaves are in it. A large, brown sack lies next to the bed. The shadow of Matt enters into the scene. Camera focuses on the sack as Matt picks it up. Camera then focuses on a rock on which Matt's plastic knife lies. He picks it up. Scene changes a view of the opening of the cave from the interior. Matt approaches with his hood up. The sack is slung over his shoulder which he carries with his left hand. He grasps his fake knife in his right hand. Lightning flashes outside the cave illuminating the cave. His silhouette remains in the flash of lightning. Scary organ music starts to play as the scaring montage begins. Scene then changes to a glimpse of the outside of Abe's house. Scene shifts to the interior of Abe's bedroom. Abe is snoring peacefully in his bed. Camera focuses on the floor. The shadow of the door is slowly opening revealing the shadow of Matt. Camera changes to a view of Matt's mouth. It is in an evil grin. Camera shifts to the wall where the shadow of Matt has put down his sack and is reaching into it. The shadow then crawls over Abe. Matt is holding his fake knife in his right hand and something else in the other. The silhouette tells nothing of what the other object is. As Abe continues to snore, Matt suddenly draws his knife across his other hand. At this moment, a flash of lightning changes the scene to Joan who is smiling in bed in the guest room. She is mumbling in her sleep as she dreams.)  
  
Joan: Oh Abe! I'm so happy that we're together at last.  
  
(Joan reaches over to her side without opening her eyes and pulls something into an embrace. Whatever she's holding is off camera.)  
  
Joan: This moment feels right for our first kiss as a couple.  
  
(Joan puckers up as she pulls whatever she's holding toward her. It is revealed that she has her arms around a skeleton. She kisses the skeleton on its teeth. A few moments pass and then her eyes open up. She looks into the face of the skeleton and then pulls her lips away from it and screams. Abe calls off screen.)  
  
Abe (off screen): Joan? Are you all right?  
  
(Camera shifts to a view of the door opening with Abe's shadow within it. The lights turn on.)  
  
Abe: What's the matter?  
  
(Joan starts to scream again. Abe looks at himself and starts to scream too. The camera shifts to a view on Abe. He is covered in blood. Both of them continue to scream. Scene then changes to a view outside of Abe's house. The screaming can be heard from outside as Matt walks away with his sack and knife. His fingernails have transformed into long, black claws. He laughs evilly.)  
  
Matt: Ah, how sweet are the sounds of screams. That fake skeleton I found in the hospital dumpster really came in handy. But I have barely begun. There's more fear to spread.  
  
(Scene shifts to the interior of Gandhi's bedroom. He is lying in his bed sleeping. In a flash of lightning, Matt's shadow looms over his bed. Camera zooms into Gandhi's face. A slight trickle of drool hangs out of his mouth. The shadow moves back and forth in front of his face as if Matt is placing a lot of things around his room. After a while, Gandhi is dragged to the left. Camera changes to a view of the wall. The shadow of Matt holding Gandhi by the shoulders is on the wall. Also on the wall is the shadow of some sort of meat hook hanging from the ceiling. Matt hangs Gandhi on the hook by the collar of his pajama shirt. Camera changes to a window and Matt climbs out. Before he goes, he throws a small pebble into the room. Camera changes to a view of Gandhi's face. The pebbles hits him in the side.)  
  
Gandhi: Huh? What?  
  
(Gandhi looks ahead and gasps at what he sees. Camera changes to Gandhi's point of view. His room has been changed into a scene reminiscent of Leatherface's slaughterhouse from the Texas Chainsaw Massacre. Buckets of blood lie on the floor and human bones are strewn all about. Then he looks up and sees that he's hanging from a hook. He lets out a loud scream. Camera zooms into the darkness of his mouth. The darkness changes into a new scene: JFK's room. The camera is zoomed on the side of JFK's face. He is chuckling in his sleep. From the right, a long black claw pokes him in the cheek. He laughs some more.)  
  
JFK: Give me some more, Catherine.  
  
(The claw pokes him again.)  
  
JFK: Er uh, you give me some more sugar, Marilyn. And by sugar, I mean.  
  
Matt (off screen): (groans in frustration)  
  
(A hand covered in green reptilian skin slaps JFK in the side. His eyes open.)  
  
JFK: Okay, maybe you don't want to go that far.  
  
(He stops as he sees what is right in front of him. The camera pans diagonally up to the right to show Matt standing over JFK. He is wearing a horrible zombie mask with one eye dangling from the socket. Half of the mask is covered in rotting green flesh and the other half is a skull. Camera shifts back to JFK who screams.)  
  
JFK: You're no beautiful lady!  
  
(Camera pulls back to show Matt standing hunched over on the bed his legs standing on either side of JFK's body. JFK continues to scream. After a few moments, Matt turns around and jumps through an open window on the side. Scene then changes to Matt walking down the sidewalk. He remains hunched over. As he walks, transparent images of Marie Curie, Julius Caesar, Catherine the Great, Genghis Khan, George Washington Carver, Peanie, Thomas Edison, Paul Revere and Sigmund Freud pass by. All of them are screaming. Suddenly, the scary organ music stops and so does Matt. He lowers his hood. His eyes are glowing red and impressions of horns can be seen under his hood. He now talks in his monstrous voice.)  
  
Matt: Man, I feel good. And now it's time for the coup de gras.  
  
(Camera changes to a view of Matt's back side. The camera pans up to show he is in front of Cleo's house. Scene then shifts to the living room of the house. Joan's foster grandfather, Toots is sitting in his rocking chair. Matt peeks in through the window and then sneaks off. The doorbell rings. Toots gets up. Scene then shifts to a view of the door from the outside. The door opens and Toots stands there.)  
  
Toots: Yes?  
  
(Camera changes to a view of Matt.)  
  
Matt: Uh, chimney sweep?  
  
Toots: I didn't call any chimney sweep.  
  
Matt: I'm a volunteer.  
  
Toots: Well, come on in!  
  
(Matt walks past Toots and into the house.)  
  
Matt: I forgot my ladder. So I'll just climb out of one of the second floor windows.  
  
Toots: Okay with me, son. Do you sing like in that movie with the magic nanny?  
  
Matt: Uh no. I'm a non-singing chimney sweep.  
  
(Matt heads for the stairs. But then Toots speaks out.)  
  
Toots: Hold it!  
  
(Matt freezes afraid that he has been found out.)  
  
Toots: I may be blind. But I can still tell what kind of a person some folks are.  
  
Matt: Y-you can?  
  
Toots: Yep. And I can tell that you are a very kind and caring boy. Someone my Joanie would have liked to have met had she not met that fatal accident on prom night.  
  
Matt: Fatal accident? Who told you that?  
  
Toots: The daughter of my lady friend who owns this house, Cleopatra. She told me sadly that she was in a horrible accident on her way home. They haven't found her body yet.  
  
Matt: Well, I'm sorry for your loss. I'll just clean your chimney and leave you in peace.  
  
(Matt continues to walk up the stairs.)  
  
Toots: Nice guy. Joan would have loved to meet him.  
  
(Scene shifts to the upper floor of Cleo's house. Matt starts talking to himself.)  
  
Matt: Hate to fool a blind man. But now Cleo deserves the scare I'm going to give her even more. Telling Joan's foster grandfather that she's dead when she's really just staying at Abe's place. Boy, am I going to scare the tissues out of her.  
  
(Matt stops at an open door. He looks in and sees Cleo's drunk foster mom lying on the bed. She has obviously been hitting the bottle. Matt continues forward up to a closed door. The sound of running water is heard. Matt presses his ear to the door.)  
  
Matt: So Cleo's in the shower, eh?  
  
(He rubs his hands together in anticipation. He reaches for the doorknob and slowly turns it.)  
  
Matt: The door's unlocked. Oh this is the perfect setup. Now I must move silently and stealthily so she won't hear me until it's too late.  
  
(Matt is about to make his move when he notices something on the floor. Camera changes to show a picture frame on the floor. Broken glass is aside it. Matt reaches down, picks it up and looks at it. Camera shifts to his point of view. The picture is of Abe, under a tree with his shirt off.)  
  
Matt: A shirtless Abe under a tree. I remember Joan talking about a picture like this. I think it's her most prized possession. Possibly one of the only things she saved when her house burned down. The frame's broken. But the picture seems to be in good shape.  
  
(Matt removes the picture from the frame. He places the broken frame on the floor and puts the picture within his cloak.)  
  
Matt: I'll hold onto this until I can get it back to Joan. I'm sure it means a lot to her. Well, back to business.  
  
(Matt slowly opens the door and creeps into the bathroom. Scene then shifts to the interior of the bathroom. The silhouette of Cleo can be seen behind the shower curtain. She is scrubbing herself and humming. Camera changes to a view of Cleo's head in the shower. Nothing is shown below the neck. The camera changes to a view of the upper bar that is holding the shower curtain. The rings suddenly move to the left. Camera changes to Cleo who turns her head and gasps. Screeching violin music ala Psycho starts to play as she screams. Camera changes to a view of Matt with his hood over his eyes and his right hand in the air. He is holding his fake knife. Camera focuses on Cleo's screaming face. Camera changes to a view of the wall with the shadow of Matt's hand with the knife coming down. The camera changes again to a view of Cleo's feet. A small plastic packet of fake blood lands at her feet. It has been punctured so the blood splatters all over the shower. The next camera change is a scene of the door. Matt quickly runs out. The camera focuses on the shower floor. The fake blood is going down the drain. The camera pans up in a diagonally right direction to show Cleo. She is shuddering with a look of total fear on her face. Scene then shifts to the living room. Toots is still sitting in his rocking chair. Matt runs down the stars and out the door.)  
  
Toots: Hmm, guess Cleo slipped on the soap.  
  
(Scene shifts to the sidewalk. Matt walks down. He is now carrying his sack which is slightly smaller. He chuckles.)  
  
Matt: Great night out. But man, am I exhausted. I really don't want to hike all the way back to the cave. I must find some place to crash for the night.  
  
(Matt continues to walk and then he stops. Camera shifts to the back of him. He is now in front of Clone High.)  
  
Matt: Perfect. I'll just crawl in the air duct and sleep in the attic.  
  
(Matt walks around to the side. Lightning flashes. After it flashes, the title in white letters on a black background.)  
  
(Commercial break.) 


	3. Act 2

(The title comes up in the same style as before the commercial. Scene then shifts to the interior of Abe's locker. It is then opened by Abe. He is shaking madly and making shuddering sounds. He removes a textbook from his locker and then shuts. Camera changes to the outside hallway. Joan is standing near Abe shaking and shuddering as well.)  
  
Abe: That was quite a scare we got last night, right Joan?  
  
Joan: R-right A-Abe.  
  
Abe: It's obvious that there's some kind of psycho around.  
  
Gandhi (off screen in a shuddering voice): Abe! Joan!  
  
(Gandhi walks up holding hands with Marie Curie. They are both shaking in fear.)  
  
Joan: Gandhi? Marie? It got you too?  
  
Marie: Yes, Joan. It seems that most of the students got some sort of fright last night.  
  
(Marie points. The camera shifts to another view of the hallway. The other clones all around are shaking in fear. They include Julius Caesar, Moses, Martin Luther King Jr., Buddha and others. Camera changes back to Abe, Joan, Gandhi and Marie.)  
  
Gandhi: And the psycho guy sure picked the right night to come out. It was the perfect horror setting.  
  
Abe: The kind of night that I don't want to wake up covered in blood.  
  
Joan: Or end up kissing a skeleton in my bed.  
  
Gandhi: You should see what that psycho (bleep) did to my bedroom. It's like a scene right out of Texas Chainsaw Massacre.  
  
Marie: When I woke up, I was face to face with a snake dangling right in front of me, fangs bared. It was horrible.  
  
Abe: After I nearly screamed my lungs out, I found out that the blood was fake.  
  
Joan: The skeleton was fake too. It was the kind that is used for biology classes. Still, I can't believe I kissed it.  
  
Gandhi: You kissed a skeleton? Man, that's typical Goth girl behavior. (wild laughter)  
  
Marie: Gandhi! Don't tease Joan.  
  
Joan: It's okay, Marie. I'm used to it.  
  
Marie: Why did you kiss that skeleton anyway, Joan?  
  
Joan: I was.dreaming.  
  
Abe: Was it about me?  
  
Joan: Yes, Abe. It was about a perfect moment for our first kiss as a couple.  
  
Abe: Don't worry, Joan. That moment will come soon enough. By the way, did you get that surprise in your locker that I left you?  
  
Joan: Yes. Thanks for the flowers, Abe.  
  
Abe: Nothing's too good for my Joanie.  
  
Joan: Well Abe, it's not that I don't appreciate your kindness. But don't you think you're going overboard on this courting thing? Perhaps you're being a little too smothering?  
  
Abe: Nonsense, Joan. The book says that there's no limit on how much a guy can court a girl. In order to keep the boat of our relationship afloat, I keep it on course by doing a lot of great things. Because if I don't, this boat will hit the iceberg of breakup and we'll drift down into the icy waters of depression.  
  
(Joan tries to make sense of this long metaphorical speech. But in the end, she can't. She smiles at her Abe.)  
  
Joan: I have no idea what you just said, Abe. But I love those long metaphorical speeches of yours.  
  
(Camera changes to the corner of the hallway. Cleo is peeking around the corner. She turns away. A look of complete disgust in on her face.)  
  
Cleo: (mocking tone) I love those long metaphorical speeches of yours. Bleh. He never filled my locker with flowers. I cannot believe he left me, a clone of the most glamorous woman in history, for a homely Goth clone of a girl who got burned at the stake. There's got to be a way to get Abe away from her and back into my arms. But how?  
  
(Cleo looks around the corner again. JFK comes from behind her.)  
  
JFK: Hey, Egyptian Goddess! If you're looking for a handsome guy, look over here!  
  
Cleo: Beat it, Kennedy.  
  
JFK: Why do want that knucklehead Lincoln when you can have me? You're still numbers one and two on my list, Cleo baby.  
  
Cleo: I cannot believe you, JFK. You don't seem too broke up about Joan dumping you for him.  
  
JFK: Who? Oh, you mean her. I have completely forgotten her. She was merely number one hundred and forty-nine.  
  
Cleo: Listen, Kennedy and get this through your thick skull. I'm not your girl anymore and I never will be again! Abe's the only one for me.  
  
(Cleo stomps off in a huff.)  
  
JFK: Whoa! That hurt. Well, I'd better just check my list and see who's next.  
  
(JFK takes out his list of one hundred and fifty women and looks at it.)  
  
JFK: Let's see. I'm finished with Cleo, Catherine the Great, Joan of Arc, Helen of Troy, the Bronte sisters. Ah yes! Emily Dickinson. We'll make some beautiful poetry. In a bed!  
  
(JFK walks off laughing. Camera focuses back on Abe and the gang.)  
  
Abe: So what do we know about this guy?  
  
Gandhi: Well for one thing, this psycho dude has too much time on his hands. Not only did he leave buckets full of fake blood, but he also left bones carved out of stone. They were excellently crafted.  
  
Joan: And he's really sneaky. He placed that skeleton in my bed without waking me up.  
  
Gandhi: Yeah, man. I didn't even know what was going on until he threw something in my face to wake me up and see the horrible sight in front of me.  
  
Abe: And for another thing, he likes to use fake blood. I got a sample of it.  
  
(Abe shows a little plastic bag with fake blood.)  
  
Gandhi: Perhaps we can get someone to analyze it. Then we can find out where this blood comes from and more importantly, who buys it. Then we'll find him.  
  
Joan: Wait a minute, guys. Could it be possible that this guy is also the same person who saved us from the freezer on prom night? I mean, they both use fake blood. Maybe he's just misunderstood.  
  
Gandhi: Misunderstood? Joan, he hung me from a blunt meat hook! We must find him and make him pay. Besides, I checked the scent of that fake blood. Its odor is different from what I smelled on prom night. Different, but the odor is not exactly like real blood. So it can be assumed that the person who saved us and the one who scared us are two very different people because they use different fake blood.  
  
(Abe, Joan and Marie just stare at Gandhi.)  
  
Abe: Well, that sort of almost makes sense.  
  
Joan: I guess that can be right. But how many people keep fake blood with them at all times?  
  
Marie: Come on, guys. Let's get to history class before Mr. Sheepman gets angry.  
  
(The four of them walk off. The scene then shifts to the interior of Principal Scudworth's office. He is looking through his periscope.)  
  
Scudworth: Hmm.  
  
(Mr. Butlertron wheels up to his master.)  
  
Mr. B: What is going on, Wesley?  
  
Scudworth: Something has got the clones spooked. There appears to be talk of a madman who went around last night and scared everyone in their beds.  
  
(Mr. Butlertron's eyebrows raise up.)  
  
Mr. B (silently): Could it be?  
  
Scudworth: Since prom night, strange things have been going on. For one thing, the Shadowy Figures haven't called me to check up on the clones or to make death threats. Now this talk about this boogeyman on the loose. Also, for some reason I've been calling John Stamos a lot lately to apologize for what I did on prom night.  
  
(Suddenly, strange clanking sounds come from the air duct up above Scudworth's office.)  
  
Mr. B: There appears to be something in the air duct.  
  
Scudworth: And I have a hunch on who it is. It's that (bleep) skunk again! I bet he's trying to make me look in the air duct, and then shove a stick of dynamite into my mouth. Then after I get blown up, he'll spray me in the face and say "Try and catch me, (bleep)!". Well not this time. This time I'm going to be prepared.  
  
(Scudworth walks off screen to the right. A few moments later, he comes back dressed in a suit of armor and wearing a gas mask. He is carrying a small step ladder. He sets it down and climbs on it.)  
  
Scudworth: This time, Skunky-Poo, you're going to get the nasty surprise.  
  
(Scudworth reaches up and pulls a grill off the air duct. Then he pulls out a stun gun and leans in.)  
  
Scudworth: Okay, skunk! Prepare to be shocked.  
  
(A loud roar is heard in the air duct. Scudworth screams and falls backward off the ladder. The clanking sounds resume as they runaway. Mr. Butlertron wheels over to his master.)  
  
Mr. B: Good thing you were wearing a helmet.  
  
Scudworth: Mr. B! It was horrible! There's a monster in the air duct. Probably the same thing that scared the students last night. We must take immediate action!  
  
(Scudworth gets up and rushes to his desk. He presses a button on it.)  
  
Scudworth: That will close all the air ducts trapping that monstrosity inside. I've also alerted the hall monitors to watch the doors. Now, I must alert the students.  
  
(Scudworth grabs a P.A. microphone and speaks into it.)  
  
Scudworth: Attention students of Clone High. This is your principal. Please report to the auditorium for an emergency meeting.  
  
(Scudworth puts down the microphone and walks toward the door of his office and opens it.)  
  
Scudworth: Come now, Lynn. There is work to be done if we're going to stop that creature.  
  
(Scudworth leaves the office. Mr. Butlertron looks up toward the opening in the air duct.)  
  
Mr. B: Oh Wesley. It seems your urge to scare has overcome you.  
  
(Scene changes to the interior of the auditorium. Camera focuses on Abe, Joan, Gandhi and Marie in the crowd.)  
  
Abe: I wonder what Principal Scudworth wants to tell us.  
  
Gandhi: Whatever it is, I hope it involves us getting out of school early.  
  
(Scudworth walks onto the stage and to the podium with the microphone on it. Mr. Butlertron follows him.)  
  
Scudworth: Students of Clone High, I have some very distressing news. There is a monster on the school grounds!  
  
(Gandhi stands up.)  
  
Gandhi: No duh, Principal Scudworth! He's right over there!  
  
(Camera changes to a view of the Wolfman student. He growls. Camera focuses back on Scudworth.)  
  
Scudworth: No! No! I didn't mean him! I recently encountered a strange creature in the air ducts. I also have reason to believe that this creature is the same being who scared you all last night.  
  
(The students gasp and start to scream.)  
  
Catherine the Great: What are we going to do?  
  
Thomas Edison: It could be watching us right now! (snorts)  
  
Scudworth: Students, calm down! Your courageous principal plans to capture the beast. But I will need six volunteers to help me. Anyone who wants to help, raise your hand!  
  
(No one raises their hand. The sound of crickets chirping is heard. Scudworth gets angry.)  
  
Scudworth: Fine! Mr. Butlertron, please select six random students from your files.  
  
Mr. B: Okay. Bee-boo-bee-ba-boo-bee-beep-boo-bee-ba. I have selected six students to help us capture this monster. They are Abraham Lincoln.  
  
Abe: Dinger!  
  
Mr. B: .Joan of Arc,.  
  
Joan: Oh dear God, no!  
  
Mr. B: .Mahatma Gandhi,.  
  
Gandhi: Aw, man!  
  
Mr. B: .Marie Curie,.  
  
Marie: Oh dear!  
  
Mr. B: .Cleopatra Smith,.  
  
Cleo: What?!  
  
Mr. B: .and John Fitzgerald Kennedy.  
  
JFK: Why er uh me?  
  
Scudworth: The selected six please come up to the stage. The rest of you are dismissed for the day.  
  
(The rest of the students cheer and immediately rush out leaving the selected six in the auditorium. They all get up from their seats and walk onto the stage.)  
  
Scudworth: Troops! Follow me! We must suit up!  
  
(The six clones follow the evil principal. Cleo looks behind at Joan clutching Abe's arm and gives them a look of anger. Joan gets a look of fear on her face and clutches Abe tighter. Scene changes to the hallways of the school. Scudworth, Mr. Butlertron, and the six clones are dressed in army wear complete with green dome helmets and green camouflage suits. They are all holding guns.)  
  
Scudworth: Troops! We are the only ones who are standing between victory and utter defeat and total fear. With these tranquilizer guns, we will hunt this monster down. With the air ducts all sealed off, it will have no choice but to try and use the doors which are being covered by the hall monitors. Now let us split up into pairs and find this creature. Mr. B, you're with me.  
  
(Scudworth and Mr. Butlertron run down the hallway leaving the clones alone.)  
  
Cleo: Did he have to dress us in these army suits? I do not look good is this color.  
  
JFK: Believe me, Nile Queen, you look good in any color. After we er uh capture this creature, shall we go to the back of my van and catch up on some unfinished business?  
  
Cleo: Hiss off, JFK. So Joan, what happened to you last night? I hope it was something terrible, you Abe thief!  
  
Joan: Ah, it wasn't that bad. I just kissed a skeleton.  
  
Cleo: (laughs) Serves you right, Goth (bleep!).  
  
Joan: I heard you received something more terrifying, Cleo. Something right out of Psycho.  
  
Gandhi: Whoa! Someone must really despise you, Cleo, to go as far as doing the Psycho shower scene.  
  
Cleo: Maybe it was one of you!  
  
(Abe, Joan, Gandhi and Marie look taken aback by this.)  
  
Joan: We did not!  
  
Cleo: Then what do you say to a little wager, Of Arc. A wager on whoever catches this so-called monster first. The loser has to remain one hundred yards away from Abe for a whole month.  
  
Abe: Girls! Stop it! Cleo, I know you're mad about the breakup. But you don't have to be so mean to Joan. I'm the one you should be mad at!  
  
Cleo: I am mad at you, Lincoln! But I'm more mad at that (bleep!) who stole you away from me.  
  
Joan: Okay, Cleo. You've got yourself a bet.  
  
Cleo: Come on, JFK. Let's go catch this creature.  
  
JFK: Okay, Cleo. I'm willing to serve. Then after we catch it, maybe we can go to my van!  
  
Cleo: I said no Kennedy!  
  
(Cleo and JFK walk away leaving Abe, Joan, Gandhi and Marie alone.)  
  
Abe: Joan, how could you agree to a bet like that? Especially now that I can't stand to be apart from you.  
  
Joan: Sorry, Abe. I don't want to be apart from you at all. But I really want to show Little Ms. Perfect (Bleep!) that the better girl won.  
  
Abe: Well, you've got a point there. Besides, there's four of us and only two of them. So we're sure to catch the monster before they do. Now let's split up and subdue that monster.  
  
Gandhi: Uh A-dawg? That's not exactly a good idea. Judging from the way this creature scared Cleo and I, I'm beginning to think that he's following horror movie clichés. Now I've watched many horror films and the first rule is: never ever split up! Otherwise, the monster will pick you off one by one.  
  
Joan: Gandhi! Get serious! We are not in a horror film. We are in a school trying to hunt down a monster. In fact, I don't think it's a real monster. It's probably just a crazy guy in a costume who has too much time on his hands. Probably someone from GESH playing a prank.  
  
Abe: Joan's right, you guys. This thing probably isn't a monster. And besides, usually in horror films, at this point, the bad guy cuts the power.  
  
(Immediately, at the end of Gandhi's words, the lights go out. All of them scream except for Abe. Abe switches on a flashlight illuminating his face.)  
  
Abe: Everybody remain calm. This madman really is following horror movie clichés. We'd better remain together while we hunt it down. It's a good thing Principal Scudworth gave us flashlights. Come on. Let's search the school.  
  
(Abe leads the his group through the dark hallways.)  
  
Joan: Now I'm really worried. The school goes into lockdown when the power is shut off. So until it reactivates, we are trapped in a dark school with a dangerous psycho.  
  
Gandhi: I wouldn't worry about it too much. In situations like this, it is usually the popular kids who go first. So we'll be safe until it finishes off Cleo and JFK.  
  
Abe: Let's hope we catch it before then. This will be the first horror movie setting in which all the characters survive the villain's night of terror.  
  
(Scene then changes to another hallway. Scudworth and Mr. Butlertron are walking down it. Mr. Butlertron's eyes have lit up in order to light the way. Scudworth has his tranquilizer gun ready to shoot anything.)  
  
Scudworth: We should be coming up to the power room soon. Then we can catch it and incarcerate it before the Shadowy Figures even know we've got caught the Frankenclone.  
  
(Mr. Butlertron's eyebrows lift up in shock.)  
  
Mr. B: Frankenclone? What are you talking about? Do you know something about this monster that I don't?  
  
Scudworth: Indeed I do, Mr. B. Back in 1987, when the Shadowy Figures first commissioned me to create the clones, they had me create something else. They wanted me to create a super-clone by splicing the DNA of several people together. The purpose for this clone was to be used as a way to bring in money. So they wanted to create the ultimate horror actor. They even went so far as to extract DNA from actors who weren't dead yet. This was known as Project 313. I used Vincent Price's DNA as a base and then I spliced in DNA from Bela Lugosi, Boris Karloff, Peter Lorre, Lon Chaney, Robert Englund, Anthony Perkins, and Janet Leigh.  
  
Mr. B: Janet Leigh?  
  
Scudworth: They wanted him to be all around so he could play both villain and victim. Leigh's DNA was just to give him a good scream. They also gave me experimental genes to use. Genes that would enable this clone to shape-shift into horrible monsters, have incredible healing powers, and the power to manipulate minds. Think of the possibilities! No make up needed! He'd be able to do dangerous stunts and be able to heal himself. And being able to look inside people's minds and find out what they fear the most! Anyway, when this super-clone was created, they couldn't decide what to name him. So they decided on the name Matt Frankenclone. The term Frankenclone came up due to the fact that he's like the Frankenstein monster of cloning: made from the DNA of several people instead of body parts.  
  
(Mr. B gasps as he has finally learned what Matt didn't want to tell him on prom night.)  
  
Scudworth: The Shadowy Figures decided he was too experimental to be allowed to interact with the other clones. So they kept him under their own supervision. I never saw Matt Frakenclone again. The only recent news I had of him was a few months ago. The Shadowy Figures called me and told me that he had escaped. Now I want to find the Frankenclone before they do. He'd make an excellent exhibit for Cloney Island. Ah, here's the power room.  
  
(Mr. Butlertron shines his eye lights on a door with a glass window that says 'Power Room'. Scudworth reaches for the doorknob and opens the door.)  
  
Scudworth: Come, Mr. B. Let's get the power back on.  
  
Mr. B: Don't you think you should check to make sure there's nobody in there?  
  
Scudworth: Mr. B! Why are you making such a fuss? We're an evil high school principal and his mechanical British servant armed to the teeth with weaponry against my own creation. There's absolutely nothing to be afraid of. But if you are going to be such a wimp-bot, I will check.  
  
(Scudworth takes out a flashlight and shines it around the room. Then he turns back to Mr. Butlertron.)  
  
Scudworth: It's all clear! Frankenclone's not in this room.  
  
(At the end of Scudworth's line, a green tentacle whips out from the side and grabs him around the waist. It pulls him into the room. Another tentacle stretches out and closes the door. Mr. Butlertron quickly wheels up to the knob and tries to open it. But it has been locked from the inside. The sounds of an enormous fight with Scudworth screaming and horrible growling come from the room. Mr. Butlertron backs up as Scudworth hits the window. A tentacle is around his neck.)  
  
Scudworth: Help.me.  
  
(Scudworth slides downward and the sounds of fighting resume. In a few moments, all is quiet.)  
  
Mr. B: Wesley?  
  
(He is answered by a green reptilian fist with long black claws smashing through the window. It brushes the glass away. Then a horrible creature begins to climb through the smashed window. Mr. Butlertron's eyes shine on the horrible monstrosity that Matt Frankenclone has become. His skin has become similar to an alligator's skin. His arms have become thin and spindly. Two tentacles stick out from either of his sides. His feet seem to be in the process of transforming into a mess of tentacles. Small curved black horns protrude from the side of his head. His face still looks human. But it is covered in the reptilian skin. His eyes glow burning red through his glasses and his teeth have changed into horrible fangs. His cloak dangles from his back. He crawls through the window and leaps to the floor. He gazes at Mr. Butlertron growling madly. Mr. Butlertron backs away. But instead of attacking, the Matt Monster turns to the left and runs down the hall. Mr. Butlertron watches him go.)  
  
Mr. B: Oh dear. He has lost control over the transformation. I must find a way to help him revert back to normal. But I must attend to my master first.  
  
(Mr. Butlertron wheels up to the door. A small key attached to a miniature mechanical arm pops out from the center of his claw. He inserts it into the door and opens it. He gasps at what he sees. Camera angle shows Mr. Butlertron point of view as he gazes on Scudworth lying on the floor motionless. He chest is splattered with blood and an intestine lies on his chest. In spite of all this, Scudworth is still breathing. Mr. Butlertron wheels up to his master and picks up the intestine. There is no wound at all below it. Mr. Butlertron squeezes the intestine.)  
  
Mr. B: Fake blood and a rubber intestine. I don't believe he can ever bring himself to take a human life even in his monstrous form. But he needs my help. First I'll attend to the power.  
  
(Mr. Butlertron looks in the direction of the power console.)  
  
Mr. B: Oh (bleep) it!  
  
(Camera shows the power console. It is completely in shambles. Matt has obviously done more than just cut the power.)  
  
Mr. B: I'd better repair it and then go after him. Who knows what he might do to the students in his present state?  
  
(Scene shifts to another hallway. Cleo and JFK are walking with their flashlights on. JFK appears to be really scared.)  
  
JFK: I don't think we should have gone on our own. In situations like this, it's usually the popular people especially good-looking football captains and cheerleaders who go first.  
  
Cleo: Don't wimp out on me now, JFK. Once we capture this creature, we'll be heroes. And I'll finally get that Goth off my Abe for a whole month. Plenty of time to win his heart back.  
  
JFK: I don't really see why er uh I should help you if you are just going to go after that tall loser Lincoln.  
  
Cleo: (seductive) Listen, if you help me catch the creature, I will go to the back of your van.  
  
JFK: Okay! Then isn't this great! We're like Mulder and Scully on an investigation.  
  
Cleo: Please! Gillian Anderson is Marie Curie compared to me.  
  
JFK: You got a point there!  
  
(The sound of a locker door slamming is heard. Cleo and JFK jump a little bit. Cleo shines her flashlight on the lockers and stops when she spots one that doesn't have a lock on it.)  
  
Cleo: I believe we have found our boogeyman's attempted hiding place. Get the tranquilizer gun ready. The moment I open the door, you shoot it.  
  
JFK: Got it!  
  
(Cleo reaches for the handle on the locker. She nods to JFK as he pulls out his tranquilizer gun and aims it at the locker.)  
  
Cleo: Ready..now!  
  
(Cleo opens the door and JFK fires the gun. He closes his eyes as soon as he fires.)  
  
JFK: Did we get it?  
  
(Cleo looks into the locker. Camera shifts to her point of view. There is nothing in the locker except the dart which has embedded itself in the back wall. Cleo slams the locker shut.)  
  
Cleo: (Bleep) it! It tricked us! It slammed the door to make us think it was in there.  
  
JFK: Then it must be near. But where?  
  
(JFK looks to the left and Cleo looks to the right. The camera closes in on JFK's face. An annoyed look gets on his face.)  
  
JFK: Cleo! Stop running your finger up and down my spine! It's giving me chills.  
  
(Camera shifts to Cleo's face. She is annoyed as well.)  
  
Cleo: I'm not doing it. You're the one sending chills down my spine. Back off Kennedy!  
  
(Camera shifts to JFK's face. He is starting to look worried.)  
  
JFK: Wait er uh a minute! If I'm not doing it and you're not doing it, then who.  
  
(JFK starts to turn around. Camera shifts to Cleo who is turning around. Once she turns around fully, she screams. Camera shifts to JFK who screams too. The camera pulls back to show that the Matt Monster is standing between them. He looks almost the same as when he attacked Scudworth. But his lower half is now composed of a mess of tentacles. A row of spikes run down his back and his arms have gotten significantly longer. He lets out a loud roar while Cleo and JFK continue to scream.)  
  
Cleo: Shoot it!  
  
(JFK gathers his courage and quickly fires several shots at the Matt Monster. The camera focuses on the Matt Monster's chest. The tranquilizer darts have embedded in his chest. The Matt Monster lets out a roar and lunges at JFK. JFK screams. The Matt Monster grabs the gun and tears it in half. After tossing the pieces aside, he raises his arms and sideswipes JFK away. JFK hits the floor and slides away. The Matt Monster growls. But then more gunshots are heard. The Matt Monster turns around. His back is covered in more tranquilizer darts. Then he sees Cleo holding her gun. The Matt Monster approaches her growling more angrily. Cleo looks nervous.)  
  
Cleo: Okay, we can safely say that tranq darts don't work against you. I hope you're not the kind of monster to hold a grudge. (seductive) Uh need a girlfriend?  
  
(The Matt Monster lets out a loud roar. Cleo shrieks, turns around and runs away. But the Matt Monster is not going to let her get away that easy. One of the tentacles at his sides stretches out and grabs her around the waist. The tentacle wraps around her several times and pulls her back. She continues to scream. The Matt Monster reaches up with his long arms and embeds his claws in the ceiling. He lifts himself up and starts to climb across the ceiling like he was on monkey bars.)  
  
Cleo: JFK! Help me!  
  
(Camera shifts to JFK. He lies motionless on the ground. The fight has knocked him out. Camera shifts to the Matt Monster turning a corner carrying a screaming Cleo. Scene shifts to a pair of twin doors. They suddenly open being kicked by Gandhi. He leaps in with his gun ready. Abe, Joan and Marie follow him in. Abe shines his flashlight around the room. Camera shifts to behind them. They have entered the cafeteria.)  
  
Joan: This place will require a thorough investigation. Abe, Gandhi search the kitchen. Marie and I will search this room.  
  
Gandhi: Uh Joan? Ix-nay on plitting-say up-ay.  
  
Abe: Gandhi's right, Joan. I don't think it would be a good idea to split up. I couldn't live with myself if something were to happen to you.  
  
Joan: We're practically going to be in the same room, Abe. Nothing much could happen. Don't worry. I'll be fine. I know you're trying to be a good boyfriend. But you don't have to be so overprotective. Come on, Marie.  
  
Marie: Don't worry, boys. We'll be okay.  
  
(Joan and Marie start to look under tables. Abe and Gandhi head for the kitchen.)  
  
Abe: I don't know why she's making such a big deal over a bunch of flowers in her locker and two weeks worth of dates. She should be happy that I'm finally giving her the love she deserves.  
  
Gandhi: I know you mean well, A-dawg. But you've got to give Joan a little breathing space. You've gone from caring too little to caring too much.  
  
Abe: Cleo didn't seem to mind when my world revolved around her.  
  
Gandhi: Abe, there's a fine difference between Joan and Cleo.  
  
(Suddenly, a squishing sound is heard below them. Abe looks down and picks up something. He shines his flashlight on his hands. He is holding a half- eaten hamburger patty.)  
  
Abe: Oh my gosh!  
  
Gandhi: Yeah. I can't believe someone actually ate a hamburger from this cafeteria. Especially since that rumor started that the burgers are made from the flesh of failed clones.  
  
Abe: Gandhi, for one thing, you started that rumor! And for another, that's not what I meant. This hamburger patty is raw.  
  
Gandhi: So that could mean that the monster is having a chow down in the kitchen.  
  
Abe: Well, at least it's not chowing down on students.  
  
(Abe and Gandhi open the double doors leading to the dark kitchen. Abe shines his flashlight around. He sees the floor is littered with pots, pans and half-eaten meat products. Then he notices the door of the freezer is open. Loud eating noises are coming from within. Abe points to the freezer)  
  
Abe: (whispers) Gandhi, I think it's in there.  
  
Gandhi: (whispers) Then let's move quietly and get the drop on it.  
  
(Abe and Gandhi start to move slowly and quietly toward the freezer. They have their guns ready.)  
  
Abe: (whispers) So, any theories on what this creature could be chances are it's not a guy in a costume?  
  
Gandhi: (whispers) Well, it could be some sort of genetic experiment gone horribly wrong that escaped from an evil lab.  
  
Abe: (whispers) That's ridiculous. It could be some sort of undiscovered animal like Bigfoot.  
  
Gandhi: (whispers) Abe, everyone knows Bigfoot isn't real. This thing could also be an alien being from a far off planet.  
  
(Abe and Gandhi soon have their backs to the freezer door.)  
  
Abe: (whispers) Let's just catch this thing and try not to get frozen again. Once in a lifetime is enough.  
  
Gandhi: (whispers) Okay. On three.  
  
(Short pause.)  
  
Abe and Gandhi: THREE!  
  
(They rush around the door and aim their guns into the freezer. They gasp as they see what is in the freezer. The scene fades to the title card.)  
  
(Commercial break) 


	4. Act 3

(Title comes up on a background of the floor of the freezer strewn with half-eaten meat products. The title fades away and the camera pans up to show that the one who was eating in the freezer is Geshy, the genetically modified mascot of Clone High's rival GESH. He has a large butchered cow clenched in his secondary mouth below his long green tube-like mouth. Camera shifts to show a stunned Abe and a happy Gandhi.)  
  
Gandhi: Geshy!  
  
(Geshy spits out the cow.)  
  
Geshy: Gandhi!  
  
(Gandhi and Geshy rush toward each other and hug.)  
  
Gandhi: How ya been, buddy?  
  
Abe: What's he doing here?  
  
Gandhi: Yeah Geshy, whatcha doing in here, man?  
  
Geshy: Candy gone! Geshy look for candy.  
  
Gandhi: Oh so the animals left the forest so you came here looking for food.  
  
Abe: How could he have gotten in when the school's in lockdown?  
  
Gandhi: Maybe he snuck in here before the power went out.  
  
Abe: Or maybe he's the one who Scudworth saw in the air duct! Maybe he's the one who scared everyone last night.  
  
Gandhi: A-dude, how could you think about Geshy that way? He may be predatory. But he's not a psychotic madman. And I'm his friend so he wouldn't dress up my room like a slaughterhouse. (Bleep) it, I don't think he knows what a slaughterhouse looks like.  
  
Abe: Well, you may be right. But let's keep an eye on him. Just in case.  
  
Gandhi: Come on, Geshy. We're hunting down a monster.  
  
Geshy: (nervous tone) Woo loo loo loo loo.  
  
Gandhi: Don't chicken out on me, Geshy. We've got tranquilizer guns and you've got a mouth full of sharp teeth. We can beat this thing. No psycho will get the best of Lincoln, Gandhi and Geshy!  
  
(A loud roar is heard from outside the kitchen along with the sounds of Joan and Marie screaming.)  
  
Abe: The girls! They're in trouble!  
  
(Abe and Gandhi rush to the door. Geshy follows behind them. Scene shifts to the other side of the kitchen doors. Gandhi kicks them open and the two clones and Geshy walk in. Abe shines his flashlight up and gasps. Camera shifts to an open air vent in the ceiling. The camera pans down to show a puddle of blood with a pair of trails leading to the right. Almost like a wheelchair had run through the blood. The camera pans to the right following the trails out the double doors which are swinging.)  
  
Gandhi: Seems instead of us getting the drop on the creature, it got the drop on the girls. Literally.  
  
Abe: It can't have gone far. After it!  
  
(Abe runs toward the doors with Gandhi and Geshy following close behind him. They all run out. Scene shifts to the hallways. All of them are following the trails of blood. After a few moments, they stop. Camera zooms in on their faces as they gasp. Camera shifts to a view of the still unconscious JFK lying on the ground next to the trails which have made a right turn. Abe rushes up and slaps JFK in the face several times.)  
  
Abe: Wake up, Kennedy!  
  
(JFK's eyes open.)  
  
JFK: Er uh what? Oh Lincoln! It was horrible. Cleo and I encountered the monster. And this is no loony in a costume. This is a real freakin' monster with fangs, claws, and a lot of tentacles. It wasn't natural. Anyway, I tried to fight it off. But it overpowered me.  
  
Abe: Where's Cleo?  
  
JFK: I don't know. Most likely she's become the monster's next meal.  
  
(Abe shines his flashlight along the trails of blood. Camera shifts to his point of view as he traces the trails up to the next corner. The trails have now gone to the right. Camera focuses back on Abe.)  
  
Abe: There's only one place it could have gone: the gym. Come on, guys. Let's go save them.  
  
(Abe runs forward. But stops when he hears Gandhi.)  
  
Gandhi: Sorry, Abe.  
  
(Abe turns around with a stunned look on his face. Camera shifts to Gandhi who is holding Geshy in his arms. They are both shivering. JFK has his arms around them both.)  
  
Abe: What's the matter, you guys?  
  
Gandhi: Sorry, man. But Geshy and I are just too scared now that we know that this thing is a real monster.  
  
JFK: I'm er uh scared too. I'm too charming and handsome to die! I haven't even gotten all the way through my list!  
  
Abe: Gandhi, JFK and Geshy, let me tell you something. I'm scared too. But there's another monster under the roof of this school that scares me even more.  
  
(This comment causes the three of them to jump.)  
  
Gandhi and JFK: Where?!  
  
Geshy: (panicked tone) Woo loo loo loo loo!  
  
Abe: This beast has a name and that name is cowardice. And if we don't go into that gym to save the women we love, that beast will eat us alive.  
  
Gandhi: And if we go into that gym, dawg, we'll be eaten alive by the beast in there.  
  
Abe: I don't care. If we stay out here, there's a one hundred percent chance that cowardice will eat us alive. But if we go into the gym, there's a slim chance that we won't get eaten alive. I'm not going to abandon Joan, not after all the pain and suffering I caused her. And I'm definitely not abandoning Marie and Cleo either. You guys can do what you want. But I'm going into that gym and facing that monster to get my girlfriend back.  
  
(Abe turns around and walks down the hallway. Camera shifts back to Gandhi, JFK, and Geshy. They look at each other. Scene shifts to the gym doors. Abe is about to open it when he hears Gandhi's voice.)  
  
Gandhi: Abe?  
  
(Abe turns around and sees Gandhi, JFK and Geshy looking determined.)  
  
Gandhi: You can count on me, Abe. The real Gandhi may not have been the fighting type. But I'll bet you anything he wouldn't have backed down when the woman he loved was in danger. Are you with me too, Geshy?  
  
Geshy: (happy tone) Woo loo loo loo loo!  
  
JFK: I'll help too. Because I don't want the entire school saying that I'm a coward. No chick would ever come to my van again. No one wants to bed with a sissy.  
  
Abe: Thanks guys and Geshy. Now let's go save the girls!  
  
(Scene shifts to the interior of the gym. The camera is on the doors. Gandhi and Geshy kick it open. Abe, Gandhi and JFK have their guns ready.)  
  
JFK: There's something I should tell you. But I can't seem to remember what it is.  
  
(Abe shines his flashlight around the gym until he suddenly stops. He and the others gasp. Camera changes to the gym floor. On it are Joan, Marie, and Cleo. They are covered and lying in an immense pool of blood. Their eyes are closed and they are not moving. Abe rushes over to Joan's side, Gandhi to Marie, and JFK to Cleo. Geshy just stands at the edge of the pool with a sad look on his face.)  
  
Abe: Joan! Wake up!  
  
Gandhi: Marie, open your eyes.  
  
JFK: Come on, Cleo. Don't do this to me!  
  
(Abe picks up Joan in his arms. Her body is limp. It looks like she has become a victim of the Matt Monster.)  
  
Abe: Oh Joan. I can't believe the last thing we had was a disagreement. But I was just trying to apologize for all I've done to you. I hurt you so much since the beginning of the year since I was going after Cleo. I was so smitten with her that I was completely oblivious to how you felt. Now two weeks after finally coming to my senses, it's over. This blood might as well be the blood of my heart. Because it's broken now that the one person who cared for me is gone.  
  
(Abe starts to cry. He holds Joan's body close to him.)  
  
Abe: Joan, come back to me.  
  
Joan: I don't need to come back. Because I never left.  
  
(Abe's eyes open wide and he pulls Joan away to face him. Her eyes have opened and she is smiling despite her face being half covered in blood.)  
  
Abe: Joan, you're alive!  
  
Joan: The blood's fake. Like all the other blood we've found.  
  
Abe: Oh Joan. I've been such the fool.  
  
Joan: Yes, you have, Abe. You should've known that you never had to try and stay on my good side. I forgave you at the prom, remember?  
  
Abe: Yes. I remember.  
  
Joan: From now on, let's just go with our relationship in a less-smothering way. Let's just be a regular couple. Who are clones of some of two of the greatest historical heroes.  
  
(Abe and Joan lean in to each other about to have their first kiss when suddenly, Cleo's angry voice rings out.)  
  
Cleo: Not again!  
  
(Abe and Joan look to the left. Camera focuses on Cleo who is writhing in anger while a startled JFK looks on.)  
  
Cleo: Covered in fake blood again! Does that creature realize how long it takes for me to get this stuff out of my hair?  
  
(Camera focuses on Gandhi with Marie who has woken up.)  
  
Gandhi: Man, this guy loves his fake blood. By the way, where is the creature?  
  
Marie: I have no idea, Gandhi. The last thing I remember was searching the cafeteria with Joan. Then we hear something hit the floor from above. Before we could get a good look at it, something slapped us in the back of our heads.  
  
Gandhi: That means the monster could be anywhere in the school.  
  
(Camera pans back to show all six of the clones. Suddenly, a low growl is heard.)  
  
Joan: Uh guys. I think it's still here.  
  
(Abe takes out his flashlight and shines it over the gym. He stops at a row of bleachers which are pulsating as if there is something behind it. Suddenly, something bursts through the bleachers. Camera focuses on the clones and Geshy whose eyes are now beholding the horrible monstrosity. They all scream. Camera focuses on the Matt Monster. He has changed significantly. He has grown to the size of a T-Rex. The tentacles that make up his lower half have gotten bigger. His head has changed greatly. It is now similar to the monster from Alien. The only difference is that it has a pair of red eyes on the front and two large black ox horns on the sides of it's head.. Surprisingly, it is still wearing the black framed glasses. His body has also taken on a muscular tone. His cloak dangles on his back. To sum it all up, he's a combination of the Alien, the Lord of Darkness from Legend, and Audrey Two from Little Shop of Horrors. The Matt Monster roars at the clones.)  
  
Joan: Since when do monsters wear glasses?  
  
JFK: Don't know and I don't wanna stick around to found out!  
  
Abe: Yeah! After seeing this creature, I think I'd rather been eaten alive by the beast called cowardice.  
  
(The clones and Geshy run for the door. But they are intercepted by tentacles.)  
  
Joan: I think he wants us to stick around for dinner.  
  
Gandhi: Well, no one eats the G-man.  
  
(Gandhi turns toward the Matt Monster with his gun aimed at it.)  
  
Gandhi: Well, monster (bleep). Think you can get away with scaring me and my buds? Well, prepare to face the wrath of Tandoori Jones a.k.a. Tan of Black and Tan. Eat tranq darts!  
  
(Gandhi fires his tranquilizer gun. Camera focuses on the Matt Monster as the tranquilizer darts enter his chest. The Matt Monster's eyes furrow in anger and he lets out a roar. Camera shifts to very confused looking Gandhi.)  
  
JFK: Oh, I probably should have mentioned this earlier. The er uh tranq darts don't work on this monster.  
  
(Gandhi looks at JFK angrily and then pushes him toward the Matt Monster.)  
  
Gandhi: Eat him!  
  
(JFK looks up in terror as the Matt Monster grabs him with his claw. The Matt Monster pulls JFK toward him and roars in his face.)  
  
JFK: Please let this work.  
  
(JFK kicks the Matt Monster between his lower tentacles where his crotch would normally be. The Matt Monster doesn't flinch.)  
  
JFK: Aw nuts! He doesn't have it. Poor guy.  
  
(The Matt Monster growls. JFK screams. Suddenly, the Matt Monster looks like it's about to throw up.)  
  
Joan: Looks like it's about to be sick.  
  
(The Matt Monster makes a retching noise and a long, tubular tongue sprouts out of his mouth.)  
  
Cleo: Or it's just sprouted another appendage it can kill us with.  
  
Gandhi: Geshy! Sic' it!  
  
Geshy: Woo loo loo!  
  
(Geshy runs forward toward the Matt Monster with his secondary mouth open. He leaps and bites the Matt Monster's arm. The Matt Monster yells in pain. His arm falls off leaving a bloodied stump. JFK and other half fall to the ground. JFK crawls out of the severed arms' grasp.)  
  
JFK: Hey, bald nerd. Thanks.  
  
Gandhi: I ordered Geshy to sic' it. Not save you.  
  
JFK: Why you!  
  
Abe: Guys, this is no time for a fight. Well, maybe it is a time for a fight. But against that thing, not each other!  
  
Joan: Well, if the tranquilizer guns don't work, then maybe this will.  
  
(Joan pulls out her stun gun.)  
  
Marie: Yeah! And we can use the guns as clubs. It should be easier to fight now that it's lost an arm.  
  
(The Matt Monster growls as his healing powers kick in and his arm regenerates. The clones gasp.)  
  
Abe: Okay, no turning around and fleeing. Only the six of us and Geshy or the monster gets out of here alive. Because that monster is our fear and it's time to face it!  
  
(Scene then shifts to Mr. Butlertron in the power room. Scudworth still lies unconscious.)  
  
Mr. B: Finally, this should get the power back on.  
  
(He reaches up and pulls down a lever. Scene shifts back to the gym. The lights immediately turn on. The Matt Monster gasps and covers his eyes with his hands.)  
  
Marie: It hates light!  
  
Abe: That's why it cut the power. It can only stand the darkness.  
  
JFK: It's er uh like a freakin' vampire!  
  
(The Matt Monster then uncovers his eyes and let's out an even louder roar. All of them scream. More tentacles sprout from the Matt Monster's back.)  
  
Joan: Can't we catch a break? Every time we think we've found its weakness, it proves us wrong. It can regenerate. It sprouts more stuff. And it doesn't matter if it's in the light or dark.  
  
(Abe puts his hand on Joan's shoulder.)  
  
Abe: Joan, if we don't survive this fight, I'll be glad I went at the same time as my girlfriend.  
  
(Joan smiles at her boyfriend.)  
  
Cleo: Don't make me gag. Let's just fight the (bleep) thing!  
  
(The clones and Geshy charge at the Matt Monster. Camera focuses on Joan plunging her stun gun into one of the Matt Monster's tentacles and presses the button. Electricity surges through the Matt Monster's body and he screams in pain. Camera focuses on Abe, JFK and Cleo clubbing at the tentacles. Camera focuses on Geshy who is snapping at the tentacles. Camera focuses on Gandhi and Marie who are whacking the tentacles away.)  
  
Marie: It's not showing any signs of relenting.  
  
Gandhi: Just keep it up!  
  
Marie: Gandhi, if we never get out of this alive, I want you to know that I love you and I'm sorry for kicking you off the dance squad because of your ADD.  
  
Gandhi: That's all in the past, my love.  
  
(Camera focuses on the Matt Monster's tentacles. They reach out and grab the clones by their feet. Camera pulls back to a wide shot of the Matt Monster who is dangling the clones upside down. He makes a sound like evil laughter. The clones scream as he jerks them up and down. The Matt Monster's tongue rears up and the tip splits into a mouth of teeth.)  
  
Abe: Well everyone, it's been a pleasure monster hunting with you.  
  
(The Matt Monster continues to roar. Camera focuses on Joan. She isn't screaming.)  
  
Joan: (thinking) Something's not right here. This monster clearly has everything he needs to finish us off. But so far, it hasn't even tried to kill us despite growing more dangerous appendages. All it's been doing is roaring, acting horrifying and scaring us out of our wits. And it seems every time we scream, it becomes even more monstrous and grows more appendages. (out loud) That's it! Guys! Stop screaming!  
  
Gandhi: It's a little hard to not scream, Joan when you're dangling from the tentacle of a horrible monster!  
  
Joan: Just stop screaming. It can't be trying to kill us or it would have done it by now. If we don't scream, it'll probably stop.  
  
(The clones stop screaming, The Matt Monster roars. The clones don't react. The Matt Monster looks confused. He roars again. Abe looks like he's trying to be brave. Gandhi covers his mouth. Cleo tries to keep a straight face. Marie keeps her eyes closed. The Matt Monster looks sad. Joan smiles.)  
  
Joan: It's working! He's not getting the proper reaction so he's lost interest.  
  
(JFK takes his gun and whacks the Matt Monster in the back of his head. The Matt Monster growls in pain as it falls forward.)  
  
JFK: Take that, monster (bleep)!  
  
(The Matt Monster falls onto the gym floor, knocked out. The clones push themselves out of the tentacles. Cleo stands next to the Matt Monster's unconscious head.)  
  
Cleo: It's over, Of Arc! I've won the bet and you have to keep one hundred yards away from Abe for a month.  
  
Joan: You didn't beat the monster. JFK did.  
  
Cleo: Yes. But he was on my team.  
  
JFK: And later, I'll get my reward.  
  
Cleo: So, ta-ta Of Arc. I'll take care of Abe.  
  
(Joan hangs her head in sadness.)  
  
Abe: Wait a minute, Cleo. The agreement was that she had to stay away from me for one hundred yards. But that doesn't mean I have to stay away from her.  
  
Cleo: But.but.  
  
Abe: No buts, Cleo. This agreement won't work because I'm not staying away from my Joanie.  
  
(Joan hugs Abe. Cleo gets angry.)  
  
Cleo: Fine! At least I'll still look like a hero. I can see the headline now, QUEEN OF THE NILE CLONE CAPTURES EXCLAMATION BOOGEYMAN. I'll be famous nationwide.  
  
(Cleo laughs as she reaches down and picks up one of the Matt Monster's claws without looking at it.)  
  
Cleo: How does this look on the front page?  
  
Abe, Joan, Gandhi, Marie, JFK and Geshy: (gasps)  
  
Cleo: What? Jealous?  
  
(Cleo looks at the claw and finds it has turned into a human hand. She gasps and drops it. Camera shifts to an overhead view of the motionless Matt Monster. Everything has started to shrink inwards. His head is changing shape. His tentacles are retreating back into his body. His lower tentacles are reshaping into human legs. Soon, the Matt Monster ceases to exist and has reverted into Matt Frankenclone. His back is covered by the cloak. Camera shifts to the surprised clones standing over Matt Frankenclone's body.)  
  
Abe: Okay, that was weird.  
  
Joan: What's going on? This monster has just turned into a human.  
  
(Mr. Butlertron wheels in from the left.)  
  
Mr. B: Oh my. Thank goodness he has reverted back to normal. I hope he's not seriously hurt.  
  
Abe: Mr. Butlertron? You know something about this monster?  
  
Mr. B: He's no monster. His name is Matt Frankenclone. And if you will let me tell you about him, I'm sure you might look at him a little differently.  
  
(Time passes as Mr. Butlertron tells his story. At the end, the clones look stunned.)  
  
Gandhi: Whoa! That's harsh. So this dude is some kind of super-clone?  
  
Abe: Created to be an ultimate horror actor?  
  
Mr. B: Yes. He only scares people because he cannot help it.  
  
Gandhi: So I guess I was right. He is a genetics experiment. One that went a little too well if you ask me.  
  
Joan: Poor guy. Imagine forcing yourself to be alone for all time because you don't want to scare people.  
  
Mr. B: He has tried to keep the urges under control. But I'm afraid that the urges recently overcame him.  
  
Cleo: Who cares if he cannot help it? This guy covered me in fake blood three times! I say we turn him over to the police who can get him a nice science lab where he can spend the rest of his life.  
  
JFK: Er uh yeah!  
  
(Abe, Joan, Gandhi, Marie, Geshy, and Mr. B. step between Cleo and JFK and Matt.)  
  
Joan: You're so shallow, Cleo. If it wasn't for Matt Frankenclone, we'd still be frozen in the freezer. And it's obvious from what Mr. B has told us that he's got a lot of problems. Maybe all he needs is some friends.  
  
(Cleo seethes in anger.)  
  
Cleo: If you want to be friends with that freak, then be my guest. But don't come crying to me when he loses control, turns into a monster and tries to eat you.  
  
(Cleo turns around and heads for the doors. JFK runs after her.)  
  
JFK: Wait! Cleo! Back of my van, remember?  
  
(Cleo and JFK leave the gym. The clones, Geshy and Mr. Butlertron turn their attention to the still unconscious Matt Frankenclone.)  
  
Abe: Where's Principal Scudworth?  
  
Mr. B: He's still unconscious in the power room. He got attacked. But he wasn't killed. I'll go attend to him.  
  
(Mr. Butlertron wheels out of the gym.)  
  
Gandhi: What are going to do with him once he awakens?  
  
Abe: I don't know. But I think we should do something.  
  
(Matt starts to stir. He rolls onto his back revealing that he's wearing nothing at all. His privates are blurred out in a camera effect.)  
  
Joan: Guys, he's waking up!  
  
Marie: Let's do up his cloak.  
  
(Joan and Marie do up Matt's cloak. Camera zooms in on Matt's face. He groans as his eyes flitter. Camera shifts his blurred point of view. Slowly, the images of Abe, Joan, Gandhi, and Marie come into focus. Camera refocuses on Matt whose eyes have opened wide. He gasps and backs away from the clones. The clones approach him.)  
  
Matt: Please! Don't hurt me! I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I have done. I couldn't help scaring you.  
  
(Matt starts to sob and places his face in his hands. Joan comes up to him and crouches down.)  
  
Joan: Don't cry, Matt Frankenclone. Mr. Butlertron's told us everything. You've been through a lot haven't you?  
  
Matt: Please Miss Of Arc! Just take me somewhere where I can't hurt anybody ever again!  
  
(Abe and Gandhi pick up Matt Frankenclone by his arms.)  
  
Abe: Oh we're taking you somewhere all right.  
  
(Abe and Gandhi lead Matt out of the gym. Joan and Marie follow.)  
  
Gandhi: You go back to the forest, Geshy. I'll see you later.  
  
Geshy: Bye Gandhi!  
  
(Geshy runs through the wall.)  
  
Matt: Just turn me over to the police. I'd be better off locked up.  
  
(Scene shifts to an outside view of the Grassy Knoll. It is evening. Scene then shifts to the interior. Joan, Gandhi, Marie and Matt are sitting in a semicircle booth. Matt is in the center. Joan is sitting on his right. Marie and Gandhi are on his left. Abe comes in with a tray of drinks. He places one in front of each of his friends before giving one to Matt.)  
  
Abe: Have a smoothie, Matt. On me.  
  
(Abe sits down next to Joan. Matt is unsure of what to make of this kind gesture.)  
  
Matt: I expected you guys to take me to the police. Instead you take me to your favorite hangout for smoothies? Aren't you angry and revenge-thirsty for what I have done?  
  
Joan: Well, Matt. You have done some pretty horrible things. But you rescued us from the freezer and I think that pretty much overshadows all the bad things you have done. Besides, the bad things are not totally your fault.  
  
Matt: I'm sorry. It's just that the urges overcome me so much. Sometimes it's just minor things like scribbling horrifying messages in my fake blood.  
  
Gandhi: And a horrifying message it was that you left in the meat locker, dude.  
  
Matt: And whenever I hear a great deal of screams of terror or go under periods of really strong emotion, they trigger my transformation into a monster.  
  
Marie: You mean, you don't have any control over the transformations?  
  
Matt: Oh no. I have some control. I can produce tentacles from my fingers and sometimes grow fangs.  
  
Gandhi: Wow! Can I see?  
  
Joan: Gandhi! This isn't exactly the time and place. Anyway Matt, in spite of all the bad things you have done, we forgive you.  
  
Abe: Yeah, Matt. Sure there's a lot of turmoil in your mind. But the darkness within your mind haven't affected your heart. Because if they did, you would definitely be a true monster. But I believe the light of friendship will illuminate that darkness and the urges to scare will cease to exist. So Matt, welcome to our circle of friends.  
  
(Matt looks around at the smiling clones. He sniffles and a single tear drops from his eye.)  
  
Matt: Thanks, Abe, Joan, Gandhi and Marie. I never had true friends before.  
  
Marie: Well, you've got them now, Matt.  
  
Gandhi: Now that I see it another way, I actually think your transformation is kind of cool.  
  
Matt: Really?  
  
Gandhi: Yeah, dawg. And I've got an idea for next Halloween. We make a haunted house, charge people to go in and then you scare them in your monstrous form. We'll be rich.  
  
Matt: Not interested, Gandhi. I don't like to scare people. If only I could apologize to all the clones I scared.  
  
Joan: Matt, do you have any other talents beside scaring people and crafting horror props?  
  
Matt: Well, I do have one other talent. I am especially good at karaoke. Sometimes when my scaring urges are low, I'd go into town and go perform at the karaoke bars. I'm a really good performer and the patrons give me a lot of money.  
  
(Abe scratches his chin with a grin on his face.)  
  
Abe: Karaoke, huh? That gives me an idea to how you can reveal yourself to the other students.  
  
(Scene shifts to an outside view of the auditorium. It is the next evening. The billboard reads, "Want to know the identity of our prom rescuer? Or the boogeyman who scared us all? Come to the concert!" Scene shifts to a view of the audience in the auditorium. Faces in the crowd are Cleo, JFK, Julius Caesar, Van Gogh, Jesus Christo, Genghis Khan, Nostradamus, Eleanor Roosevelt, Mr. Sheepman, other clones and a dolphin. They are all muttering and expressing confusion about why they are here. Except for Cleo who just looks on in anger. JFK doesn't know what to make of this. Camera shifts to the stage. The curtains are down. Camera shifts to the side of the stage where Joan is looking out at the crowd. She is holding a microphone. Abe and Gandhi come up from behind.)  
  
Abe: Everything's all set to go, Joan. Wow! It looks like the entire school is out there.  
  
Joan: I guess they're all curious about who rescued us from the freezer. I only hope they see Matt as that and not as a psycho.  
  
Gandhi: Well, Matt is a little crazy in the head. But he sings pretty good from the demonstration he gave me earlier. I'll go see if he's ready.  
  
(Gandhi leaves.)  
  
Joan: It's good that Mr. Butlertron was able to convince Principal Scudworth to let us use the auditorium for this concert.  
  
Abe: Are you nervous Joan? Not only do you have to introduce Matt, but you're doing a duet with him at the end.  
  
Joan: A little. But knowing you believe in me and love me gives me strength, Abe.  
  
Abe: That reminds me, Joan. I have something for you. Now don't think I'm getting all smothering again. But this little thing will clinch the whole relationship for us.  
  
(Abe takes something out of his pocket and gives it to Joan. Joan looks at it and smiles. Camera shifts to her point of view. It is a double picture frame. One picture is of a happy Joan most likely taken from a yearbook. The other is the shirtless Abe underneath a tree. Below the pictures are the words, "Abe + Joan 4-ever.")  
  
Joan: Abe, where did you get this?  
  
Abe: Matt gave it to me. He found it the night he scared Cleo. He was going to give it back to you. But he thought that I should be the one to give it to you with a few extras, seeing as how you're my girlfriend.  
  
Joan: Thanks Abe.  
  
(Abe and Joan lean into a loving embrace and inch close to each other with their eyes closed and their lips puckered. But before their first kiss as a couple can come to pass, Gandhi comes up. He grins.)  
  
Gandhi: Yo lovebirds! Matt's ready to go on. He's in position. I'll be in the control room.  
  
(Gandhi leaves. Abe and Joan part.)  
  
Abe: Dinger! We were so close.  
  
Joan: It's okay, Abe. It'll happen eventually. I'd better go on and introduce Matt. I must remember to thank him after the show for everything.  
  
Abe: Matt maybe psychotic of the mind. But not of the heart. He knew we were perfect for each other. That's why he put us into each other's arms when we thawed. See you later, Joan. I'm handling the special effects backstage.  
  
(Joan nods and then walks out onto the stage. Camera shifts to the stage. Joan is in the middle of it. She speaks into the microphone.)  
  
Joan: Attention please.  
  
(The crowd falls silent.)  
  
Joan: Students and faculty of Clone High, welcome to our concert. I bet you're all anxious to find out who's performing. Well, before we start, let us think back to prom night. For some unknown reason, we were frozen in the flash freezer. It looked like we were doomed to that icy fate. But as luck would have it, someone came, got us out of the freezer, and set everything up to defrost us. We never knew who our savior was. Until now. He was also the one who went out two nights ago and scared us all. But he is sorry for frightening everyone. And he hopes you will forgive him. But for now, give it up for the one and only, making his Clone High debut, Matt Frankenclone!  
  
(Joan steps off the stage as the curtain pulls to the sides. The stage has been changed into a gothic castle set. Bones and skeletons are strewn about. Eerie rock music starts to play. A coffin is lowered down onto the stage via metal wires. It is placed vertically and it unfolds. Matt is revealed with his back to the audience. He is wearing a black poncho cloak over his body. He wears black gloves and is holding a microphone. His skin is bone white and his hair is jet black. He turns around and grins. Black circles are painted around his eyes like Alice Cooper's and his canine teeth have turned into fangs. The audience gasps. He starts to sing.)  
  
Matt:  
  
Welcome to my nightmare  
  
I think you're going to like it  
  
I think you're going to feel  
  
Like you belong  
  
Audience: Ooh!  
  
Matt:  
  
A nocturnal vacation  
  
Unnecessary sedation  
  
You want feel at home  
  
Cause you belong  
  
Welcome to my nightmare whoa-o-o-oh!  
  
(A flash of lightening fills the stage. The audience starts to cheer as Matt continues to perform. Time passes and the scene shifts to a later time as Matt performs a new song.)  
  
Matt:  
  
Waitin' for an invitation to arrive  
  
Oh we're goin' to a party with no one still alive  
  
(Another flash of lightening.)  
  
Matt:  
  
I was struck by lightning  
  
Walkin' down the street  
  
I was hit by something last night in my sleep  
  
(A couple of hanging corpses drop down from the top of the stage. Skeletons rise up and start to dance like marionettes.)  
  
Matt:  
  
It's a dead man's party  
  
Who could ask for more?  
  
Everybody's coming  
  
Leave your body at the door  
  
Leave your body and soul at the door  
  
(While Matt continues to sing, the camera shifts to the back of the auditorium. Scudworth and Mr. Butlertron are watching.)  
  
Mr. B: Quite a set of pipes he has, Wesley?  
  
Scudworth: Indeed he does. I don't know how he learned to sing like that. He wasn't meant to be a musical performer. But then again, he is singing some of the most morbid and scary songs ever written. He'll be great entertainment for the amusement park. The only problem now is how to watch him. Since the clones know about him, I can't incarcerate him. He's not a student so how can I keep an eye on him?  
  
Mr. B: Maybe you could offer him a job here.  
  
Scudworth: A job? Hmm. That's not such a crazy idea, Mr. B. I think that the librarian William Shakespeare could use some help. The library has fallen into horrible disarray since he developed that perpetual case of writer's block. I'll talk to the Frankenclone after he's done. But for now, let's watch the show.  
  
(Camera shifts on Cleo who has a nasty look on her face.)  
  
Cleo: I can't believe everyone's cheering for that freak after all he's done. Such a disgusting display, isn't it JFK?  
  
(Cleo looks to her right and gasps. JFK is cheering.)  
  
JFK: Woo! Belt it out, Frankenclone!  
  
(Cleo groans in annoyance and leaves. Scene shifts to a later time. Another song with scary organ music has started. A smokescreen covers the stage. Camera zooms to a shadowed figure in the smoke. When it clears, it is revealed to be Joan dressed as Christine from the Phantom of the Opera. She starts to sing.)  
  
Joan:  
  
Those who have seen your face  
  
Draw back in fear  
  
I am the mask you wear  
  
(Matt appears behind her wearing his same costume only with a white mask.)  
  
Matt:  
  
It's me they hear  
  
My spirit and your voice  
  
In one combined  
  
Joan:  
  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
  
Matt:  
  
Inside your mind.  
  
(Joan holds a high note. Scene shifts to the side as Abe watches them perform. He smiles as he hears his girlfriend's voice.)  
  
Abe: Joan's got an excellent singing voice. Pity she didn't sing enough during the time we all thought we were high on raisins. But I do seem to recall hearing her singing my name when I was singing about Cleo.  
  
(Scene shifts to an outside view of the auditorium. The sounds of Joan can be heard. Scene then shifts to the neighborhood street. Abe, Joan and Matt are walking down the sidewalk. Joan is back in her normal clothing and Matt is back in his regular cloak. Matt is carrying a sleeping bag and a pillow under his arm.)  
  
Abe: Well Matt, looks like you're a hit. Did you hear that crowd cheer for you?  
  
Matt: It's a big change to hear screams of praise instead of screams of terror. But I was also surprised on how many of them were gathered to ask for my autograph.  
  
Joan: Not to mention how many ladies tried to ask you for a date.  
  
Abe: And Principal Scudworth even offered you a job.  
  
Matt: I imagine Mr. B had something to do with it.  
  
Joan: Working in the library will be great for you, Matt. No screams of terror. Just screams of frustration. Mr. Shakespeare really is bad- tempered because he can't think of anything to write about.  
  
Matt: Not to worry, Joan. I'll just be happy to be near my friends. Since we've become friends, I haven't once gotten the urge to scare.  
  
Abe: Mr. B never told us what caused your urges, Matt. He explained how you were created and who your clonefather was. Well, you have many clonefathers.  
  
Matt: And one clonemother.  
  
Abe: I want to know what happened to you that turned you into a fear- spreading maniac.  
  
Matt: Um, my foster parents were really negligent. They let me watch all kinds of scary movies when I was young. And I guess I sort of imitated them. Anyway Abe, thanks for loaning this sleeping bag and pillow. It'll be much more comfortable than those leaves I sleep in.  
  
Joan: We need to find you a home. I don't think it's healthy to live in a cave, Matt.  
  
Matt: Oh no, Joan. I'm perfectly happy where I am. I like that cave. Of course, the bats don't exactly make good roommates. But it's okay.  
  
Abe: Well, we're here.  
  
(The three of them stop. Camera changes to a view behind them. They are in front of Cleo's house. Camera changes back in front of them.)  
  
Abe: You're sure you want to do this, Joan. I don't think Cleo's going to be in the mood to see you.  
  
Joan: Don't worry, Abe. It's about time I came home. Besides, I'm sure Toots misses me.  
  
Matt: Uh Joan? He's not exactly missing you. He thinks you're dead.  
  
(Joan faces Matt with a look of shock.)  
  
Joan: What?  
  
Matt: When I came here on the night I was scaring everybody, Toots told me that Cleo told him that you had a fatal accident on prom night.  
  
Joan: Why that skanky (bleep)!  
  
Abe: I agree. Putting you down is one thing. But telling your foster grandfather that you've died is going too far.  
  
Joan: She will pay for this!  
  
Abe: Normally, I don't condone vengeance. But in this case, an exception should be made. Question is: how?  
  
(Joan gets a evil/mischievous look on her face.)  
  
Joan: I think I know how.  
  
(She looks at Matt. He immediately gets the idea and looks worried.)  
  
Matt: Oh no! No way, Joan. I'm not doing any scaring.  
  
Joan: It'll be fine, Matt. Cleo deserves it. Come on.  
  
(Joan grabs Matt by his arm and drags him in the direction of the door.)  
  
Abe: Good luck, Joan. Take care of her, Matt. I'll see you both at school tomorrow.  
  
(Abe walks off.)  
  
Matt: Joan, I really don't want to activate my transformation again. During a previous transformation, I completely destroyed my last set of clothing except my cloak. And I just borrowed clothing from Abe.  
  
Joan: Don't worry, Matt. I've got just the thing to help you. Besides, I want you to meet Toots.  
  
Matt: I've already met him! He thinks I'm a chimney sweep!  
  
(Joan rings the doorbell. The door opens revealing Toots.)  
  
Toots: Yes?  
  
Joan: Hello Toots.  
  
Toots: Joanie? Is that you? I thought you were dead. Again.  
  
(Joan hugs Toots.)  
  
Joan: That was just a misunderstanding that Cleo told you. I was just staying at Abe's. But I'm home, Toots. And right now, all I want to do is go upstairs and go to bed.  
  
Toots: You do that, Joanie. Cleo's in the shower. She came home sounding very angry. Something about a freak becoming a hit down at the school.  
  
Joan: Well, good night Toots.  
  
(Joan pulls an uneasy Matt past Toots. They are about to go up the stairs when Toots calls out.)  
  
Toots: Who's your friend, Joanie?  
  
Matt: Wha?!  
  
Joan: Oh I'm sorry. Toots, I like to introduce you to my new friend, Matt.  
  
Matt: Pleased to meet you, sir.  
  
(Matt shakes Toots' hand.)  
  
Toots: It's a pleasure to meet you, son. You sound a little familiar.  
  
Joan: I owe a lot to Matt. He helped bring Abe and I together.  
  
Toots: You've finally hooked up with that Lincoln boy? Good on you, Joanie!  
  
(Joan and Matt go up the stairs. Scene shifts to the top floor.)  
  
Joan: I thought he knew you, Matt.  
  
Matt: He must've not recognized my voice. By the time I got here that night, my voice had taken on a horrible, monstrous tone. And I definitely don't want that to happen again.  
  
Joan: Listen, Frankenclone. In case you haven't noticed all those times you've watched us at school, I don't take offense from anybody. Not Gandhi! Not JFK! And especially not Cleo! So are you going to help me or not?  
  
(Matt smiles.)  
  
Matt: You know, Jeanne D'Arc, that's one thing I admire about you. So yes, I will help you. But I can't do the Psycho thing again. The way I did it, she might be extra careful whenever she's in the shower now. The movie did put a lot of people off taking showers.  
  
Joan: I have an idea of my own, Matt. And I just need your voice and your horror movie skills. Follow me to Cleo's vanity where her makeup is.  
  
(Scene shifts to the interior of Cleo's bedroom. Cleo comes in with her nightgown on. She is also wearing an angry scowl. She looks in the mirror. Camera focuses on her reflection in the mirror.)  
  
Cleo: Stupid Frankenclone freak. The entire student body may now love him. But I know what he's really like. And I'll make him pay for what he's done to me. Him, Of Arc and Abe.  
  
(Cleo suddenly notices Joan's bunk. There's someone in it. Cleo turns around.)  
  
Joan: So Bleacher Trash has returned. She certainly has some nerve to come back here.  
  
(Cleo picks up a pillow and starts to climb the ladder. Suddenly, a monstrous feminine voice is heard.)  
  
Voice: Olec! Olec! Eraweb! (Backwards: Cleo! Cleo! Beware!)  
  
Cleo: You're not scaring me by talking funny, Of Arc. You're going to pay.  
  
(Camera shifts to a view of the bunk. The covers are over the occupant's face. Cleo stands over it with a pillow.)  
  
Cleo: This is not going to be the start of another pillow and pie war accompanied by Benny Hill music.  
  
(Cleo reaches for the end of the covers near the occupant's head. Camera shifts to a close-up of Cleo's hand as it pulls the covers back revealing a horrible sight. The occupant is revealed to be Joan. But her face is made- up so she looks like Linda Blair in The Exorcist. Her face is painted pale white and is covered with gruesome painted red cuts. She has a grim grin on her face. Camera focuses on Cleo as she gasps and climbs down the ladder. She backs against the wall. Camera focuses on Joan who jumps down from her bunk and slowly approaches Cleo. She starts to talk in the same monstrous voice.)  
  
Joan: Cleo! Beware! Evil!  
  
Cleo: I'd never expect to see Joan of Arc, God's messenger, become possessed by the devil. Whatever you do, don't do that head thing!  
  
(Joan stops but her grin does not fade. She starts to crane her neck to the right. A loud creaking noise is heard. Camera focuses on Cleo who is covering her eyes. Camera focuses on Joan who turns her head to face Cleo (not 360 degrees around). She talks in her normal voice)  
  
Joan: Boo!  
  
(Joan laughs. Camera focuses on Cleo who uncovers her eyes.)  
  
Cleo: Huh?  
  
Joan: Got you good, Cleo. You actually thought I was possessed?  
  
Cleo: But your face.  
  
Joan: Thanks for educating me about makeup, Cleo. It came in handy.  
  
Cleo: You used my makeup? Why you (bleep)! First you steal Abe, then you do something like this!  
  
(Cleo gets up with her pillow. But Joan holds up a hand.)  
  
Joan: Hold it, queen of the Nile. I'm not alone.  
  
(Joan looks over her shoulder and winks. Camera focuses on Cleo's bunk. Matt crawls out from under it wearing a big grin.)  
  
Matt: (monstrous female voice) Evil! Beware!  
  
Joan: I provided the look. Matt provided the voice.  
  
Cleo: You're a fool, Of Arc. From what I've heard from you, Abe and the rest of your friends, he would have begun changing into a monster again if I had screamed and we would both be dead.  
  
(Matt reaches to his ears and pulls out a pair of earplugs.)  
  
Matt: These earplugs were really effective, Joan. I couldn't hear a thing.  
  
Joan: You can keep them, Matt. I don't need them anymore now that I'm not an insomniac anymore. They'll help you control your transformations if your urges ever overcome you.  
  
Matt: Thanks, Joan. I'd better be going back to my cave. The stuff Abe gave to me is right outside the window. See you tomorrow.  
  
(Matt walks toward the window past a smiling Joan. He stops at the stunned Cleo.)  
  
Matt: Heed this warning, (bleep!). Should you do anything to harm to Joan, be prepared to face my wrath. And mark my words, I won't be wearing the earplugs. So if I turn into a monster again, it will be your fault. Ta- ta, Joan!  
  
Joan: Bye Matt!  
  
(Matt then leaps out the window. After a few moments, the sound of a loud splat is heard.)  
  
Matt: (off screen) Don't worry! I only broke one arm! I'll be fine!  
  
(Scene shifts to the interior of the pit where the Shadowy Figures are being held. The ice has melted but more of the black goop still covers them. Camera is focused on the Head Shadowy Figure (HSF). His eyelids start to flutter as he wakes.)  
  
HSF: What happened?  
  
(Camera focuses on the other Shadowy Figures who have started to stir as well. Camera focuses back on the HSF.)  
  
HSF: What is this stuff?  
  
(He takes a whiff of it. He reacts in disgust.)  
  
HSF: Bat guano? Ech!  
  
(They all start to brush off the bat guano. Then they notice their predicament.)  
  
HSF: Fellow Shadowy Figures, it appears that we are in a dire situation. Only one person could have done this: Scudworth! Clever of him to lead us into the flash freezer in a conga line. My only weakness. Now he's disposed of us in this pit and probably working on that island amusement park of his with our clones! If we ever get out of this, I swear we'll make him pay.  
  
(Then the voice of Matt is heard from above.)  
  
Matt: (off screen) Oh, don't I hate it when someone else gets credit for something another person has done.  
  
(The Shadowy Figures look up and gasp. Camera shifts to their point of view. They see Matt standing at the edge of the pit. He is wearing an evil grin.)  
  
Matt: Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that this pit was the bats' bathroom. Oh wait. I did! (laughs)  
  
HSF: Matt Frankenclone! We've been looking for you for months! Where have you been?  
  
Matt: I've been staying around this town keeping an eye on your little experiments, you fiends!  
  
(The Shadowy Figures reach for things in their pockets.)  
  
Matt: Don't bother! Before you woke up, I removed all your weapons and communication devices to ensure that you have no means of escape. This pit has been lined with barbed wire.  
  
HSF: Why are doing this, Matt? Haven't we been like fathers to you?  
  
Matt: Father? What kind of father would force his child to watch horror movies every waking moment of his life which would eventually breed an instinct to terrify everyone around him? You created me just to be your cash cow and a monster. In doing so, you have nearly deprived me of all that is decent and innocent. Well, no more! You're my prisoners now! You shall not use my friends and fellow clones for your own evil purposes. We may not be natural human beings. But that doesn't mean you can treat us like your own personal property!  
  
HSF: You've been interacting with the other clones? Do you realize how dangerous that could be?  
  
Matt: The only danger threatening the clones is you. And I intend to keep it contained!  
  
HSF: Whatever you do to us, Matt, it won't surprise us at all. We haven't kept you under glass for sixteen years and there's nothing about you that we don't know about.  
  
Matt: Hmm. How about five barrels of cockroaches?  
  
(Matt indicates the barrels next to him.)  
  
HSF: Okay, maybe we don't know about that.  
  
Matt: I got this idea from watching fear factor. As one of my clonefathers Boris Karloff so eloquently said, brace yourself for terror.  
  
HSF: If you scare us, you risk activating your monstrous transformation.  
  
Matt: I'm aware of that. And that's why I have these.  
  
(Matt holds out his hand and shows the earplugs.)  
  
Matt: Little present from my friend, Joan of Arc.  
  
(Matt puts the earplugs into his ears and lets out a maniacal laugh. He rips a lid off one of the barrels and picks it up. He tips the barrel over the side of the pit spilling a multitude of cockroaches into the pit. Camera focuses on the Shadowy Figures screaming as the cockroaches rain down on them. Camera shifts back to Matt laughing.)  
  
Matt: Scream all you want, Shadowy Figures! I can't hear you!  
  
(Matt laughs as the scene fades out.) 


	5. Teaser

(The title card comes up.)  
  
Narrator: Next time, in a very special Clone High fanfiction.  
  
(Square tiles of Abe, Joan, Gandhi, Marie, Cleo, JFK, Matt, Scudworth, Mr. B pan continuously across the screen right to left. The shadow of a question mark is above them.)  
  
Narrator: Someone goes under a major change of appearance. Not counting Matt's continuous transformations. Someone also gets a change of attitude. Again, not counting Matt.  
  
(Scene shifts to a view of the hill where Matt's cave is. A shadow is in front of it. It is of a tall, thin figure wearing a top hat and holding a long knife.)  
  
Narrator: And someone's coming to town that's going to shake the very foundations of the clones' world.  
  
(The title card comes up again.)  
  
Narrator: Come on! That's obviously Matt pulling off another scare. Or is it?  
  
(Fade out)  
  
The End  
  
Author's Note: I know some of you might think that the idea of Matt Frankenclone is a bit farfetched and doesn't exactly fit in with the series. But that's the way I like to write it. And when you think about it, the Shadowy Figures might have been up to something more when the clones were created. I'm going to have to make like the show and do a little hiatus to commit to my other projects. But I promise you loyal readers, I will get to work on more Clone High fanfictions as soon as possible. Stay tuned!  
  
Song Lyric Credits  
  
Welcome to My Nightmare by Alice Cooper  
  
Dead Man's Party by Oingo Boingo  
  
Phantom of the Opera from Andrew Lloyd Webber's Phantom of Opera (slightly altered) 


End file.
